Untitled
by Amaru Tanashi
Summary: After several fight with the insanely obsessive Creed. Train loses and is made a member of the Apostles of the Star and realizes that he truly loves Creed. Sorry if that was a sucky summary, not too good at it.
1. An Annoyed Cat

Finally, I get to write my fanfic for first Black Cat. By the way, this is my favorite action anime of all time. I've been watching Black Cat like there's no end to it, unfortunately there is. Sorry readers if you don't like Creed/Train pairings but its my fave, so this fanfic is supposed to be based on Creed and Train. Also, if I do create another Black Cat fanfic, it will probably be Creed and Train again because I'm not too fond of other characters being paired up with my Train-kun, especially not Saya because I thought she was annoying and she kind of reminded me of Yuiko from Loveless and Misa from Deathnote. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy the story and hope to receive lots of reviews.

"_Bad luck and a bell for a bad cat!_"

An Annoyed Cat

"Ah, Sven! When are we going to get something to eat? I'm starving." I cried out. We had been traveling for hours in a hot stuffy car with absolutely no air condition. The least Sven could do was get some air condition.

"Sven! Come on, you can't make me starve like this. You're acting like I'm not small enough already."

"Train, I think Sven is trying to ignore you right now." said Eve in her soft dull voice.

There was absolutely no doubt that she gave me the creeps. Her voice was as dull as her eyes and believe me, no one could possibly be that dull.

"Dammit Sven!" You're not even listening to me!"

"Yes, I am Train, but I'm ignoring you the best I can, which doesn't seem to be working right now." replied Sven in an annoyed voice.

"Well you wouldn't have to ignore me if you just gave me what I want." I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"What do you want? A flea collar!" Rinslet laughed.

Oh, how I hated that damn bitch. I never knew if she really like having me around. My thoughts on her came up inconclusive everytime. Maybe she was right, I just might be a confused guy- a confused guy that Creed wanted a part of. Oh great! Now that guy's name comes up in my head.

The moment his name came into my mind, I felt a cold chill run down my spine and anger surge through my entire body. Why was it that whenever I thought about him, anger destroyed all of the sensibility I had and left me as an idiot to wander around blindly.

"Hey, Train, I hope you're not taking my comment the wrong way. I was just trying to make a joke." Rinslet said in a half concerned half amused voice.

I really didn't know whether she was concerned or just wanted to laugh at me-not that it would matter to me because I couldn't even give a damn at the moment.

With a long sigh I replied,"I know. I was just thinking about something, that's all."

"Were you thinking about Creed again?" Sven asked while looking at me through the rear view mirror. I could see there was true concern in his eyes.

"Does it even-" before I could finish, Eve interrupted me.

"I've read that most people that argue and fight a lot usually end up being couples."

"Yea, but-" I tried to say in my defense, but was once again rudely interrupted.

"Are you trying to say that little Train has feelings for the blue-eyed maniac!?" said Rinslet still laughing at Eve's statement and her own.

"I don't like that psychopathic maniac. The only thing I want to do is take my gun, push it in his mouth and pull the trigger because he killed Saya."

"Of course you want to Train. That's kind of what I just told you." Eve replied.

I really hated how that girl read books. It was annoying how she kept reading up on cats and relationships. If it wasn't cat this, it was cat that and if it wasn't relationship this, it was relationship that.

All I could do was just shrug my shoulders and ignore them the whole drive to the hotel.

Well hope you enjoy this chapter, there's still a lot more chapters to type out and post but I'll find a way to post them even though school is truly about to get in my way since my spring is ending. Hope you enjoyed. Please visit my home page and vote for the title of my personal story and I hope to receive lots of reviews for this story because I'm working my ass off in trying to make this as interesting as possible. Even if I don't receive lots of reviews I'll continue to try my best to keep the story updated.

_Sincerely the one and only,_

_Creed's Rose_


	2. A Reminiscing Cat

Its been a while since I last updated this story but you know how school can be a royal pain. The last chapter was not really important and neither is this chapter but it's still a good read. I would have updated sooner but due to unfortunate circumstances and events its a bit late. Please forgive me if this part is wasting a lot of time when you could be reading the story itself.

"_Bad luck and a bell for a bad cat!'_

_Creed's Rose_

A Reminiscing Cat

As the sun set, I watch its bright red and orange golden hues as it seemed to disappear altogether with the night sky. Times like these reminded me of the nights I used to spend with Saya on my roof drinking milk and just... talking.

While I stared up at the know darkened starry sky, I could hear her voice say, "Train-kun, you're so funny. I can tell how you feel just by looking at your face."

I truly missed the warmth of her voice and the adorable laugh that I had become accustomed to hearing, but I would never hear it again because of that bastard.

******************************

I slowly began to drift asleep only to be greeted by nightmares of those dreadful days with Zaguine and his voice still playing like a record player, " To live or die? I choice is yours."

With that thought still running through my mind, I snapped awake only to find beads of sweat running down my face and my heart racing like I had been running from someone or something.

I sighed deeply, jumped off of the roof, gripped onto the balcony and went into our room which was surprisingly empty.

As I walked across the room, I saw a note on the mirror. When I opened it, it read:

_Dear Train,_

_Since we couldn't find you, we went to get something to eat. Don't worry we'll bring you back your fave and some milk. Stay out of trouble until we get back and I hope you're still not upset about what happened earlier. They were just joking. Well, I'm not so sure about Eve. Maybe you could take into consideration what she said, but I'm not forcing you to._

_Sincerely,_

_Sven_

I truly hope he wasn't expecting me to actually consider something as stupid as that. I know was confused and I know I was dumb, but I sure wasn't stupid. The only reason I wanted to kill Creed was because he killed Saya. And what was his reason? She was tricking me, she was tainting me, and she was changing me. That psychopath never stopped one time to consider the fact that I wanted to change and that I need to change. Probably not! The only thing he cared about was having the old Train back. I always wondered what told him that I was HIS Train. As far as I was concerned, I belonged to nobody because I was a stray cat and cats do whatever they want.

Yay! I finally finished this chapter and now its time to try and keep this baby updated. If I do take long to updated please excuse the mishap.

_Creed's Rose_


	3. A Missing Cat

Well, chapter three of an unknown amount is finally done, but we might have to face a few obstacles along the way because I kind of have writer's block for chapter six and it's getting much more worse than I expected. I can't decide on whether or not to let the gang go on sweeping job for the chapter or just let Train stay home and rest because his injury, but you guys can send me some suggestions and I'll decide which one I like best. Fans please remember that:1) no chain of thought+writer+story=no new chapter

2) no reviews+story+no constructive criticism=no proper story

3) Rose+Train=Creed's Rose(Yay yay yay!)

Wow you just gatta love my math!

_Creed's Rose_

_"Bad luck and a bell for a bad cat!"_

A Missing Cat

"Eve, Rinslet, wake up! Train's not here!" Sven cried out as if he were a damsel in distress.

"What do you mean Train's not here!? Rinslet shouted in absolute concern.

"I think he means Train left without us knowing." Eve said in her same dull manner.

"I know that's what he means but that isn't like Train, even if he's still upset."

"Oh great! Now we have an angry stray cat on the loose." Sven said sarcastically.

"How are we going to find Train?" Eve asked.

"I don't know but, judging Train, he could be anywhere by now."

**Author's Crap: Uh oh! Trainy went bye-bye!**

******************************************************************************

The wind whipped through my hair, slapping it onto my face. The water crashed down against the rocks and fell into a small pool. It was times like these that I used to think-think about everything around me, my next move but more importantly, what to do with Creed.

I layed down staring at the clouds and the blue sky above realizing that I rarely had opportunities like these to be to myself so I had better use it to my advantage.

******************************************************************************

"Hurry up Rinslet! It's time to go!" Sven yelled.

They had been trying their best to move quickly but somehow in all of their rushing they couldn't find the damn car keys.

"Where did you guys put the car keys?" Sven cried out again.

"Where did we put the car key? You mean where did you put the car keys!" Eve and Rinslet said in unison.

"Aha! I found them. Now let's go!"

And cut! Please take two! The break in this chapter for me was essential because in chapter four we might have a new uninvited guest added to the script but it also helps make way for chapter five. That's were things get really interesting and chaotic, but I'm seriously not trying to spoil the story, especially chapter five. Please remember to review and constructive criticism please. Arigatou!

_Sincerely the one and only, _

_Creed's Rose_


	4. A Found Cat

Warning: The story is in a huge fix. I can't think of anything to write right now for the other chapters and reading other fanfic aren't helping at all. I'm having a complete idea melting down. To tell you the truth, I don't think I can finish this story or the other one I'm writing right now. Ohhhhh, why me! I hate writer's block. Please help me get some ideas for the story.

_"Bad luck and a bell for a bad cat!"_

A Found Cat

Bullets were lodged into the tree. I had been practicing for hours on end but I wasn't near the point of exhaustion that I should have been and wanted to be. I hadn't slept for days and I knew that I needed to sleep, but I just couldn't sleep. Every time I closed my eyes I saw Saya's lifeless body in my hands and Zaguine's gun to my head. If there was one thing that I knew, it was that I desperately needed some sleep.

******************************************************************************

"What does Train think he's doing?" Sven said aloud as he pressed the gas peddle making them drive fast.

"Sven slow down! At this speed we're driving at, we'll probably die in a car crash before we reach Train." Rinslet cried out in complete terror.

"I can't! We need to find Train before he does something stupid!"

"Train would never go after Creed on an empty stomach." Eve said quietly.

"Yea, but if he was hungry, he should returned by now." Rinslet stated as she was looking at Eve.

"You're not really helping Rinslet." Eve said with a slight glare in her eyes.

Suddenly, they heard three gunshot. Everyone looked at each other and shouted out, "Train!!!"

The car came to a screeching halt and they all ran through a group trees, they were greeted with the scenery of a life time. The waterfall's beautiful deluge crashed down into a smaller pool of glistening crystal blue water but before it could, it was violently interrupted by my Burst Bullet that Sven had created for me.

"Train you idiot!" Sven shouted while punching me in the head. "Don't you ever go anywhere without one of us knowing where you went."

"Ouch you moron! I just went for a little walk." I said while rubbing my head to ease the intense pain. I must give them credit, they found me sooner than I ever expected, but I couldn't help but feel like something was about to go horribly wrong.

******************************************************************************

Creed laid motionless in his tub filled with roses as he allowed a beautiful maniac smile to play over his face. He stood up, dressed himself and picked up his sword Kotetsu.

"Now Train, let's have some fun."

Well that's the end of that! Now we get to have a bit of fun with Creed and Train. Thank you sweet positive attitude for helping me out today. I couldn't think up another chapter if it wasn't for you, however I never got to write it out because you bestowed me with something even better. Wow! That kind of sounded like I was actually talking to Mr. Positive Attitude. Anyway, here it is the introductory chapter to Creed Diskenth.

BTW: If your wondering what I was talking about when I said quote, "I couldn't think up another chapter if it wasn't for you, however I never got to write it out because you bestowed me with something even better.", I was talking about my acronym poem for Creed. For me it was cute and I wasted my whole lunchtime working on it just so the last two letters in his name would say " Train Heartnet". Pretty cool since I actually got it to work and make sense. Oh yea I'm gonna post that too. I'm gonna name it C.R.E.E.D D.I.S.K.E.N.T.H

"Kiss Kiss" to my fans.

_Sincerely the one and only,_

_Creed's Rose _

_Let the flowers of time fall upon us!_


	5. A Targeted Cat

Well, well, well! We meet again! I'm sorry to say this is going to be my last chapter including my author's note for two weeks. The reason itself is in my Author's Note so please read it. I hope you enjoy this chapter like you did with the other chapters. I dedicate this chapter to the one and only Creed Diskenth.

_"Bad luck and a bell for a bad cat!"_

A Targeted Cat

It was so nice to see them, Sven, Eve and-must I say it-Rinslet. I missed them just as much as my stomach was missing them too. I could hear it as it made audible grumbling sounds which I tried to hide but to no avail. Suddenly, I felt the hair on my neck stand and anger surge through me. I quickly pulled Hades out of its holster and fired at the branch upon which Creed was standing only to have the bullets cut in half by Creed's Imaginary Blade. With him, my bullets never got to do their damn job.

"Creed!" Sven said in anger.

"Not now my worthless piece of filth. I'm only here to play with my beloved Train." Creed replied in calm-almost-sane manner. "Isn't that right Train?" he said while cocking his head to the side and allowing a sinister smile to play across his face.

His voice was sickening. It echoed through my mind and made my stomach perform 360 degree flip. Before I could think, I was running towards him while firing Hades, but somehow I found myself bleeding from a bullet wound. There was no mistake that this was done by the member of the Apostles of the Stars, Echidna Parass. A taoist that had the tao ability of 'Gate' which allowed her to open portals. That damn woman.

"Now, now Echidna. I never said any of you could participate in our game." Creed told Echidna in a disappointed voice.

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me for interfering." Echidna replied remorsefully.

If there was anything that I learned while being Creed's partner, it was that he was a super psychotic bitch that was mentally unstable. He was an over-obsessive, infatuated, twisted freak that would kill me if he couldn't have me.

"I'm sorry Train. I didn't intent for that to happen and..."

"Would you shut up! Your voice makes me feel sick and I can't stand you."

Before I had even realized what I had just said, Creed's Imaginary Blade was swung directly at my head, but luckily I dodged it and fired at Creed.

"How dare you Train!" Creed shouted in anger

Before my body had time to respond to what my mind was telling it, Creed was already in front of me with that maniac smile and about to cut me into pieces, but luckily I flipped over him and fired a bullet straight through his chest.

"Yay! Kuro-sama did it!" Kyoko said while jumping happily. "Uh, wait! I mean, bad Kuro-sama!"

"I think you should be quiet before Creed becomes angry with you." Charden stated quite thoughtfully.

"I agree that she should before she finds herself disemboweled." Leon said with a smirk.

I stood there breathing heavily, feeling some sort of accomplishment, only to have it destroyed as I watched the bullet wound I had given Creed heal in a matter of seconds.

"Well done Train. but you'll have to try harder than that."Creed said while applauding my efforts, which to me seemed almost pointless.

Creed and I constantly collided, but with each clash I lost more blood than usual and my body was losing energy rapidly. I could barely stand up, nonetheless hold Hades properly. We had been fighting for hours, not only was I physically tired, I was mentally tired as well and I knew Creed could tell just by looking at me even though I wouldn't show it.

"My, my Train. Don't tell me you're tired already. We just started having fun." With that said, Creed gripped me with the grotesque arm the nanotechnology had given him and threw me against a tree.

I winced in pain as I heard something in my body crack and I began to cough up blood.

I watched as Creed slowly approached me with a frown on his face. Creed bent down in front of me and cupped my chin with his hand only to have it pushed away and Hades put to his head.

" Now that isn't fair Train, but since you insist on it, I want you to pull the trigger without hesitation just like you use to." Creed said with pure happiness in his voice.

If he only knew how tempting it was to pull that trigger-to make him pay for what he had done-to make him regret ever being born, but I was in no condition to do such a thing. I continued to cough up blood when suddenly Creed pushed the gun away from his head and licked the blood that was on my mouth. I tried to pull away but Creed kept me in place and continued to deepen the kiss.

"Ah, Creed-sama! Stop kissing my Kuro-sama!" Kyoko shouted.

"Creed, get away from Train right now!" Sven also shouted.

Creed stopped kissing me and I began to breathe heavily, thankful for Sven being a distraction but also afraid for him.

Creed who was still in front of me, turned and looked at Sven with an extremely angry expression.

"Why don't you do something about it?" Creed replied angrily.

"Sven, don't do anything stupid!" Rinslet shouted.

I watched as Creed began to walk toward Sven and the grotesque arm disappeared only to be replaced with the first stage of his Imaginary Blade.

"Creed!" I shouted.

"Don't worry Train. I'll kill him as painlessly and quietly as possible." Creed said with a smirk. "Shiki, please restrain Train."

"Yes, Creed." Shiki replied and restrained me with her bugs.

(Q&A: Is Shiki a boy or a girl? I kind of never got to figure that out during the anime because I never really had the time to watch all of the episodes. Okay, okay just kidding about that! For me the whole anime was depressing because I wanted Train to fall in love with Creed and see some lemon between them as well. Guess that's what you get for watching a whole summer's worth of yaoi and shonen-ai. LoL!!! I kind of makes you want every anime that you watch with cute guys to have some form of lemon even if it's off screen. Or I guess that's just me again? LoL!!)

As I struggled to free myself, the whole situation we were in seemed hopeless. I was being restrained by bugs, Rinslet and Eve were safe as long as they didn't try to interfere in this whole ordeal and Sven had to handle a super angry Creed. This was great-completely great. It practically seemed like there was no way of getting out this situation without some sort of sacrifice-a sacrifice that I knew neither of us was willing to make.

I twisted and turned trying to free myself before Creed seriously injured Sven. Wow! Wasn't that amazing? I was suppose to be stubborn, reckless idiot but now he was.

Something shimmered in the sunlight and caught my eyes. It was Hades. I grabbed Hades from where it was and shot the bugs that were restraining me. Upon their release of me, I quickly intercepted Creed before he had the chance to walk to Sven and injure him again.

"Wow Train! I'm impressed that you escaped Shiki's bugs so quickly. You're simply marvelous Train." Creed remarked with a sadistic smile on his face.

The only thing I could do was stand with my gun to Creed's head. My body was too tired to even hold Hades. Every time I moved my hands they shook and I could see the sadness as I looked into his eyes.

"You truly don't expect to fight me in that condition, do you?" Creed said as he looked me up and down.

The only thing I could do was glare at him, but for a split second when I looked into his eyes, I was sure I saw a hint of crimson or maybe it was just my imagination. I continued to watch Creed as he stared at me until he finally said, "Echidna, could I trouble you to open a gate."

With that, Echidna opened a gate knowing fully well that what Creed had said was a command and not a question or a request.

Creed said with a sigh, "I think Train would like a rematch now wouldn't he."

Before I had the chance to say anything he continued on saying, "Of course we'll have a rematch. It will be the fight of a life time." he said in an excited manner then his voice turned low and expecting then continued on again, "I trust that you know when I'll want it, but just to make sure that show up..." his voice suddenly snapped "Leon, bring the woman."

At Creed's command, Leon used his tao ability of "Wind" to manipulate the air around Rinslet and brought her to his side.

"Goodbye for now Train and I trust that you will decide to join me." Creed said while dragging the tip of his sword on the ground as he and his circus freaks walked through the portal that Echidna had opened.

"Creed!" I shouted.

I aimed Hades at the portal and began to fire uncontrollably. Sven grabbed my legs and Eve took hold of my arms and Hades.

"Train stop! There's nothing that we can do now! They're gone!" Sven shouted, his arm still bleeding from the wound Creed had given him.

Suddenly the whole world around me faded into complete darkness.

Yay! We did it! So, chapter five is finished and while I'm writing, I'm on chapter seven. That's a good way to start off the end of the the week now isn't it. While I was writing this the chapter, I kinda realized that the end of it is basically what happened in episode ten of the anime. I truly didn't intend for that to happen, but it did, so my apologies. Aargh! I hate typing! No matter how much I write in a book, it is never the same length when you type it. For example, this chapter! It was eight pages when I wrote it but now it's basically four. Ah well!! Just gotta learn to live with it!

BTW: Please read the author's note! I would feel rather hurt if you didn't!

_Sincerely the one and only,_

_Creed's Rose_


	6. Author's Note

Author's Note

Wow you guys! I'm on a roll with this story and narrative poems for Black Cat. Love you my dearest fans and Mr. Positive Attitude. Thank you for all of your support and ideas! Without you I wouldn't have been able to write this story and others. Kisses everyone!

I'm going on a bit of a vacation from writing for about two weeks because of my BJC Mock Exams. Can't let my grade plummet or the mother will have my have head so please bare with me on this. I need to start studying.

If you guys want, I'll also post my grades for the exams to show you that your wait was not in vain. I will always love you guys so after the two weeks I'll have a special surprise for you, so please stay tuned for the surprise.

Please remember that:

Flowers of the darkness

Wither in the light,

But flowers of the light

Burst into bloom.

_Sincerely the one and only,_

_Creed's Rose_


	7. A Recovering Cat

Alrighty now! My two weeks is finally over and now its time to give you guys the sixth chapter to this story. I really didn't like the last chapter too much but then again it was my first try at a fight scene so yea it probably turned out good enough. You don't get everything right on the first try.

_"Bad luck and a bell for a bad cat!"_

A Recovering Cat

"Sven do you think Rinslet is okay?" Eve asked. They hadn't seen Rinslet since my fight with Creed.

"I don't know, but for now we need to worry about Train." Eve nodded her head in agreement, know fully well that I might never wake up.

*************************************

"Hey Train-kun, I think its time to go!" Saya said smiling happily.

"No, I like being here with you." I replied stubbornly.

"Oh, Train-kun, you're so stubborn!" she said while holding my hand."I'm not the only one that needs you, your friends need you too. Besides..." she was still smiling happily like always, "you know just as well I do that this is just a dream." A single tear rolled down her cheeks and I was again enclosed in darkness.

**************************************

My eyes snapped open and I began to scan the room. It seemed familiar but my mind was too tired and my body was in too much pain to actually remember. As I sat up, I winced at the overwhelming pain I felt, still trying to recall the place I was. Then finally it hit me, I was at the hideout, but where was Sven and Eve. I would have at least expected them to be sitting in the room waiting for me to wake up but they weren't. I stood up while feeling a bit dizzy, put my clothes on, opened the door and walked out of the room only be struck by the smell of fried bacon, eggs and pancakes. I walked into the kitchen behind Sven and said "Morning Sven!"

Sven jumped at the sound of my voice and Eve looked at me in shock.

"Oh yea, morning Eve!" I said while laughing.

I hadn't expected them to be so surprised but anyway, it didn't matter now that I was awake.

"T-Train! What are you doing out of bed? Sven asked incomplete surprise.

"Ah relax! You worry too much. I feel fine, well except my arm."

"That's not what I'm talking about, its just that..." before he could finish, Eve cut him off.

"We didn't think you would wake up."

"Huh! What are you guys talking about? I was only asleep for a day or two."

Sven began to laugh hysterically.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" I was officially at a lost. What was so damn funny?

"Well, Train..." he said while laughing,"if you really want to know what I'm laughing at..." he continued laughing.

"Would you stop laughing already!" I shouted in annoyance.

"Alright alright! Don't get all moody."

Before he had time to tell me why he was laughing Eve told me.

"Train, you've been unconscious for two weeks."

"What! Two weeks!" it was the only thing I could say. My mouth was now at a stand still like traffic at a red light.

How in the world could I be unconscious for two week after fighting Creed? I mean, come on, it was just a fight with Creed and I had lots of fights with him, but that had never happened before.

"Well, now that you're awake you might as well have some breakfast." Sven said smiling happily.

"Yea, I guess you're right." I sighed and sat beside Eve, feeling a bit out of place.

As we ate in silence, I was preoccupied with the events that happened two weeks ago.

Flashback:

I was fighting Creed for what seemed to be hours or so it seemed. He threw me a tree with that grotesque arm and KI-

(Pause flashback)

"Ah, Creed kissed me!" I shouted in absolute disbelief. I mean, I knew he was weird but not that type of weird.

When I looked up, Sven and Eve staring at me like I was some sort of freak show. The way they were staring at me made me feel utterly awkward. The only thing I could do was look down at my plate and continue to recall those chain of events.

(Continue Flashback)

Ah, now where was I? Aha that's it! Creed(shiver) kissed(shiver) me(teeth chatter and shiver). Sven interfered with the fight and had to deal with Creed but got screwed up. I stopped Creed from hurting him any further, he told Echidna to open a gate and Leon to grab...

End of Flashback

"Rinslet!" I shouted in panic.

"Remember Train, Creed took Rinslet with him and his circus freaks." Sven said with a frown.

"Yea, but we need to..."

"We can't do anything while you're still injured and even if we did, it would be a suicide mission."

"Yes and we don't even know if Rinslet is still alive anymore." Eve pointed out.

The fact that they thought Rinslet might be dead was utterly amusing because she was quite resourceful and seemed like she could handle herself. Also, the fact that they thought I couldn't fight with a simple injury like this was twice as funny. I didn't realize I was smiling nonetheless laughing aloud.

"Now what's so funny, Train?" Sven asked looking as confused as Eve.

"Well, if you want to know, it's just that there are three facts that you guys are wrong about. One, Rinslet is still alive because Creed would never do anything to make me angrier than I already am at him. Two, he won't do anything until it's time for out rematch. Three..."

"Wait a minute! About that rematch, when is it?" Sven asked.

"The rematch is on the day Creed and I became partners, unfortunately."

Why then?

"Knowing how that lunatic thinks, it would probably be some nonsense about harmony, love or friendship. Either one, it still doesn't represent what we were as partners. I hardly knew the guy!"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Sven said with his mouth opened in disbelief.

"I guess I just popular." I replied with a smirk.

"Yea, so popular that even Chronos has it out for you." Sven replied sarcastically.

"Anyway, about that third thing."

"Creed loves you!"Eve said out of the blue.

"What the fuck! Of all the fucked up things you could have said Eve!"

"Train."

"Of all the fucked up things Eve!"

"Train!"

"Of all the fucked up things..."

"Cool it Train!"

"Aargh, I need a walk."

With that, I got up, walk out of the hideout and slammed the door shut.

"Sven, do you think Train is coming back?" Eve asked.

"I don't know Eve. I don't know."

Yay! Hoo! Hooray! We did it! No wait, actually I did it not you guys. You guys only inspired me to write it and as a fulfillment of my promise, it is done. I'm sorry about the chapter being a few days late. My computer privileges are a bit tight right now since I preparing for yet another exam. School is such a pain! Anyway, this chapter isn't really a fave of mine. It had to go through a lot of editing and scrutiny that really made me feel bored and tired of it. Next week I don't have school so I'll have all the time in the world to type and update chapters. Not having school is one of the many things I love because there is no one at home with me and well you guys can guess the rest.

BTW: Kisses go out to my dearest Ran-chan (Reychop)

_Sincerely the one and only,_

_Creed's Rose_


	8. A Lone Cat

Untitled

Chapter 7: A Lone Cat

A/N: After such a long time without writing any chapters for this story, I've finally managed to type out chapter 7 which was getting rather dusty in my notebook. Wow I suck. ^.^ I can't believe that it's been like half a year since I updated this story. Thanks to all of you loyal readers that read this story and still wish to read it. Now for some much needed shutting up of my author's note, we shall begin Chapter 7: A Lone Cat!

"_Bad luck and a bell for a bad cat."_

"I can't believe that girl! Of all of the things that she could have said, she chose to say something so ridiculous and unbelievable."

Why the hell am I so angry right? I mean, honestly now, this is Eve after all. She always says weird things that get on my nerves even when they're completely ridiculous. So why am I angry?

I shrugged my shoulders and continued to walk down street after street, but hardly acknowledged how noisy it was compared to the hideout. Uselessly, I occupied my mind with senseless thoughts trying to erase the angry thoughts and feelings from today's earlier events.

"Let me go!" a woman's voiced shrieked through the air.

"Come on little lady. I won't bite." a man with a husky voice said as several others laughed along with him.

"Now why the heck would a woman be in a bar as early as this." I thought. "I mean honestly, I wouldn't justify her being in the bar any later but why is she here?"

"I seriously don't have time for this." I growled under my voice. Mentally kicking myself, I nonchalantly sauntered into what I guess was to suppose to be a bar. But what would I know about bars? I don't drink.

"Come on lady. Just one peek." Another man stated while clutching the woman's skirt.

"_Click"_

"The woman said let her go, so I suggest that you without any hesitation let her go." I said while holding Hades to his head.

"Hey kid! Watch where you're pointing that thing!" the man yelled at me.

"What makes you assume that I'm not pointing it in the correct direction?" I asked while slightly raising my brow.

Slowly, I began to pull the trigger as the man began to cower in fear.

"All right kid! Stop!" the man cried out as he fell to the floor and fell into the group of men who were just as afraid as he was.

"Bang!" I shouted. Abruptly, the men ran out of the bar without looking back.

"Thank you so much sir." the woman said as she thankfully shook my hand.

Rolling my eyes at the dramatics of the handshake, I finally broke my hand free placing it back into my pocket.

"One question lady. Why are you here in the first place?"

"Well, I'm suppose to be running this bar until my brother returns from getting supplies, but it ended up being like that because those men." She laughed in an obviously embarrassed manner.

"I see. Well, in that case, I'll be leaving now." I shrugged then turned around to leave.

Grabbing me by the hand, the girl would not let go. "Please stay with me until my brother returns." She pleaded.

If she only realized how annoying she was to me, she would have released my hand and stop acting the way she was, but I couldn't just leave her here knowing that those men might come back for more.

Sighing deeply, I agreed to stay with her and took a seat.

"Thanks you so much sir."

"Yea whatever." I muttered under my breath then began to tamper with Hades' trigger.

"You don't seem to be from around here." she stated as she eyed me while arranging the glasses into a long tower.

"No, I'm not. I'm a stray cat." I stated as I began to help her restack the glasses only to undo what we had done.

"You're a sweeper then?"

"Yes."

"What are you doing here though? There isn't anyone with any high bounties here so I don't see the reason why." she stated.

"I'm here with my three of my-I mean two of my friends." Recollecting what had happened, I mentally began to punish myself for what had happened to Rinslet. How could I be so weak? Maybe it was because I had-no! I could never be because of that. There was no way what that psychopath had said could be true.

"What happened to the other friend?" she asked as if she had a hint of what had happened.

"She was kidnapped by my ex-partner and now we don't know where she is." I replied in a low voice.

"Why would he do that?" she continued to question.

Will she stop asking so many questions I screamed internally. Why was all of this so important to her? She didn't know me, more importantly, I don't know her so I shouldn't even be answering her.

"Because he's a sick psychopath that won't stop until I'm at his side again!" I blurted at in response to her question.

After a few minutes of sheer silence she placed the glasses into a stack then returned then to their shelves.

"If that's the case then why aren't you searching for her?"

"Because I don't know where she is!" I shouted. "I already said that."

"I can't help you and your friends find her but I can tell you how to get to the next city. There they should have some information. They usually do."

At that moment I heard a familiar voice shout out my name and began to turn around.

"Train! Don't go running off like that!" Sven shouted as he punched me in the head.

"As I can recall, I walked away and slammed the door as I left." I stated as I rubbed my head.

"Well, just don't do it again." Sven grinned.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes. "But we're here for a while since I'm here with this woman until her brother gets back from where ever."

"Oh that's quite all right now. You can leave. I just wanted someone to keep me company." She smiled cheerfully at me.

"Well let's go then Train. We have a lot of work to do." Sven stated as he fixed his hat.

While walking away to the exit of the bar the woman called out. "Train! Go to the pier and ask for Wesley. Tell him that Gwendolyn sent you and you'll be on your way to the next city in no time."

"Thanks Gwen!" I shouted back.

"No, thank you for staying with me!" She shouted cheerfully as she waved goodbye watching us fade away in the distance.


	9. A Contemplating Cat

Author's Note: So…I'm here and finally at peace with myself because of T.S.A. I'm going to get real down in the puddle now! I'm writing greatness right now so I have all the charisma I need in order to write things out. Everyone thank T.S.A and my newest story on FP, All the Wrong Reasons. Now we are moving! Like not at super speed, but more like at a sluggish pace. I'm managing though! Stories that I am playing with:

**Recrima**

**T.S.A**

**The Uchiha Chronicles**

**The Strychnine Theory**

**All the Wrong Reasons**

**Valentine's Day is for Confessions**

**Untitled**

I did drop quite a few things that I didn't post, but these are the great stuff that I decided were worth it. I can't update fast anymore and I did learn that I can write two chapters on a cell phone in one day. But I only did that for All the Wrong Reasons because I was desperate like hell to have those chapters done. But hell! I'm finally here and that's what matter! I slapped myself for being lazy with my Black Cat stories, but I'm working on pulling myself together for you guys. More pulling people!

_Bad luck and a bell for a bad cat._

_~1~1~1~1~  
_

**Untitled**

**Chapter 8: A Contemplating Cat**

The following week we went onto the next town and we had good luck. Did I say good? I meant great luck. People had said that they had seen Rinslet with another woman with diamond dust hair, whom I suspected to be Echidna. They had been seen heading in the general direction of a docking port to get on a boat, but why would they be heading there. Creed usually didn't do things like that unless necessary and I guess that must have been very necessary. For what reason? I do not know and have yet to find out. He wasn't much of person that liked to openly go into public or have his own members walk around in broad daylight unless there was some reason for it. The man was too much of a sociopath to do something like this unless someone other member had suggested it. Shika was too much of a sociopath himself, Kyoko and Charden weren't that idiotic, the Dr. Kanzaki was more of an inside man himself because he liked his experiments, Echidna was a star so she probably decided to do it against all odds. I really didn't see the reason for something like this unless…

"Train, stop staring off into space and eat. Lazy cat." Sven grumbled while biting a piece of toast.

I shook my head then drank some milk before traveling back into my thoughts. If I was going to eat, I might as well do some critical thinking. Finding them wasn't going to an easy game of cat and mouse. It was more or less a game of hide 'n' seek. Creed was hiding and I was seeking. How convenient. When I did find him, things were definitely going to be different. I would take Hades and empty my orihalcum bullets deep in his-

"Train are you going to eat or are you going to sit there staring off into space again?" Sven's eye twitched in annoyance.

I rolled my eyes then pushed my plate toward him and folded my arms. "No, I'm not going to eat. I told you that I wasn't hungry before you even bought the food, Sven. Forcing me to eat isn't going to make anything better. It'll just make me vomit it back up on you."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, yes I would." I threatened.

"You have issues." He sighed.

"You knew that before I became a sweeper. I don't want to take about them. Besides, you have you own." I growled before throwing my legs on top of the table.

"Geez, you ex-assassins. The only issue I have is women." Sven defended as he sipped his coffee.

"Women and morals. I don't see why I can't just take Hades and shove a burst bullet into his-"

"You still have the assassin mentality." Eve offered.

"Yea, and the only reason he's not dead is because of you two. If I get to have my way and be an assassin just this one time, I'd obliterate him and the Apostles of the Stars." I seethed.

Life had been a serious rollercoaster since the I had Sven and I didn't particularly like fast moving rides. Heights, sure. Rides, not so much. I had defected from Chronos and they had it out for me, Creed killed my only friend and was hell bent on making me his, now here I was as a sweeper that had given up killing my targets but wanted to kill the one person that would kill me in a heartbeat and possibly place my body in a glass coffin just so he could "adore my beauty". People in Chronos always said that I was also dysfunctional when it came to people, but what the hell? They partnered me up with a sociopath that had an unhealthy obsession with me. Who's the dysfunctional one now? The one that doesn't talk and kills in a heartbeat, or the one that is obsessive, kills in a heartbeat, is a sociopath and just plain ole stalks his partner? Certainly, he's the more reasonable choice.

"Train…"

"What? I was just saying, that's all." I grumbled.

"I agree with Train, Sven." Eve announced. "Creed won't stop until we're dead or he has Train. You know how dangerous that _other_ option is. They have Kanzaki so they can do anything they want with him and his memory."

"Eve, don't encourage him." Sven declared indignantly.

"See, even she agrees." I inclined my head next to me.

So I had the support of Eve, I still couldn't see the reason as to why Sven didn't want to look at the option. Things had gotten bad enough with Creed on the loose and we were bound to face off with Chronos sooner or later. I didn't want to stick around long enough for that because that would just create another bloodbath with the name "Black Cat" written across it. At the moment, I wasn't too keen on seeing Sephiria or Mason either. Last time that I had seen Sephiria, the woman tried to slice my head off. Mason would try to do even worse. All in all, Chronos had it coming their way sooner or later. Between Chronos and Zagine, they had taught me to do what I must to survive so if killing them was going to be the only way that happened, so be it.

"She only agrees because she doesn't want you dead or becoming an enemy to us all if Creed gets his hands on you." Sven groaned.

"Eve?" I inquired.

"We not only have Creed and his followers after us, but Chronos as well. Remember, I'm a target, too."

So I win Sven! I really didn't know what the man had against killing if necessary. You couldn't go through life as a sweeper and not kill at least once. Maybe it was because it wasn't his life that was going in the fire, but that would change soon once Chronos came around. I could handle them by myself with minor injury if I was still in good shape, but I was losing a lot of practice. I wasn't going to stop until we found Rinslet but I needed practice badly. My aim was fine, speed was seriously off now, flexibility…I'm not so sure that I can even get in a good contortion.

"So what, we just let Train leave a trail of blood in his wake?"

"No, we let Train practice so that he doesn't get killed while leaving a false trail of blood in his wake." I offered.

"What?" Sven asked.

"I need to practice. I am really out of shape and I don't necessarily have to kill anyone right now." I drawled. "We just need a false alert released, help from other sweepers to make it seem like we're taking out member of Chronos and we can get to the good part of luring out those sociopaths. Chronos is going to be a problem, but they won't act rashly because of the alert which they will know is false. They would more than likely sit back and watch everything begin to play out before they make their move. Much like so," I explained, "If Creed and the circus thinks that we're taking out Chronos members they will more than likely think that I'm killing again-Black Cat is back- and Chronos would watch from the shadows to see how things would play out. Sephiria isn't stupid so she'll know that we're doing is a hoax. Once we get to Rinslet when I start the real bloodbath, Chronos is going to get ready to move, but we'll move before them. Sephiria is mine for the taking. Catch her and Chronos is at a standstill and preparing for a standoff."

I watched the way Sven's mouth was open in disbelief and waited for his answer. I pretty much thought that plan was genius and I never made plans. That was always Creed's job. How did those attacks go? Frontal with no survivors.

"I have to admit that plan is really…great. What happens if it goes wrong?" He questioned while rubbing his chin.

"An even greater bloodbath that I'm not sticking around for or the unthinkable." I cringed at the thought of being caught by either Chronos or Creed and friends.

"That's too risky!" Sven shouted.

"If you have something better to offer, let me hear it." I stated.

Honestly, I didn't see any other way that is could go or get any better. Rinslet had better be alive when we get to her or I would rain hell. I made an entire plan that might involve me being killed in the process of trying to save her and protect Eve. Eve was fine for now once she was with us, but Rinslet was out of our sight with a psycho.

"Fine, your plan. But the minute this looks too risky, we're pulling out." He announce with a serious expression.

**_~1~1~1~1~_**

"I wouldn't dream of it." I thought.

"Creed, I have the serum that you asked for." Dr. Kanzaki stated as he held a vile containing a blue liquid. "I'm quite sorry that it took this long but you know how experiments are-full of trial and error."

Creed's face eventually grew into a wide smile as he stared at the liquid then shook it around. "And what does this one do?"

The doctor pushed his glass onto his face and laughed menacingly. "This one is an aphrodisiac. It wears off after six hours."

"How unexciting..." Creed yawned as he dropped the vile. "Echidna?"

The diamond dust haired woman walked in the room dragging Rinslet by her hair. "She was a real fighter." The actress mused. "She should have been around when I was acting."

Creed waved his finger around in disapproval. "Now, now, I said to take her out on a walk to let Train know that she's still alive, not to do any damage."

"I didn't do any _real_ damage. She just has a few bruises." Echidna replied dismissively before feeling a sword to her throat.

"Don't damage anything my Train wants." The man growled. "Doctor, please deal with this...mess. Kyoko, Charden, pay _my_ Black Cat a visit, will you."

**_~1~1~1~1~_**

Author's Note: Not really long when I typed it either. I mean four pages...not so much when you look at the page width on FF. But, I got the chapter up and I'm really proud because some how, I always love Kyoko and Charden. They're like the good guys trying to be bad. Oh yea, Train probably will get to have a little blood bath in here. It can't be helped for now. Will things go as planned? Do we really know how to do nothing? Can we kill Echidna for hurting Rinslet? The world may never know.

-sniffles- I can't believe that I updated T.S.A and Untitled. I feel proud of myself. Hn! And I thought that I would put this one on hold. I think "All the Wrong Reasons" is taking up my time. I've been giving that story a chapter every day in the comfort of my room and on a cell phone. I wish that I would do that with this story, but for some reason I don't think that it would work as well. I have poor perception skills when it comes to how long the chapters are. At one point it can be over 2,500 words and at other times, we have a little more than 1,600. No plots are the best because you have a free slate to do whatever you want. The next chapter is ready to be typed up on my laptop which means that it's already typed out on the cell phone. What does this mean for you guys? Another update sometime soon!

-jumps-Now I am off to Fiction Press where I'm going to have my happy ending.-sings-

P.S: I'd totally appreciate it if you guys went over to Fiction Press and read All the Wrong Reasons. I don't mind unsigned reviews at all. It'd make up for the amount of reviews that I'll die to have. I love reviews, I really do. XD

_Creed's Rose_


	10. Kitty Problems

Author's Note: Thank you everyone for your reviews, alerts and continuous support! I just had to get this chapter out for you. It was almost at the back of the line for typing on the cell phone since they are written in "Update Me!" order, but I pushed it up past my favorite because that just totally rules on the updates. I even threw Naruto and Bleach down for this. Doushite! Naruto was supposed to get its weekly update already and Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were supposed to have some fun but Creed and Train forever! It was my first yaoi pairing. XD Can't believe that I never saw the obviousness of Naruto and Sasuke before them but I'm glad I didn't.

_Bad luck and a bell for a black cat._

===)))8((

Untitled

Chapter 9: Kitty Problems

I laid lazily in the bed with my feet dangling over the edge of the bed. As much as it was hurting, I would not move. If I was doing it some sort of pain resistance training, it would be okay, but I was feeling particularly off today and tired for some reason. Even Sven could not get me out of bed, thus I am left in a hotel room with Eve. When I tried to get up, I nearly fell over myself. Tell me, how is that possible? I'm not that out of shape. Yesterday I was sort of fine, but today…

Sven left Eve and I alone for a bit so that he could go out and collect some information. If he got anymore it would lead me to believe that Creed and his circus freaks were doing it all intentionally just so that we could find him. Really unnecessary if he was doing that. I could probably do that without his help. I couldn't do much right now so he left Eve with me to help protect me in case Chronos or Creed's circus friends decided to go out of my plot lines. After this, I swear to Hades that I am going to practice whether or not Sven likes it.

I flailed around like a fish out of water-more like a fish out of water in slow motion- in order to lie on my back. Life was doing me a great injustice these days. I'm supposed to be the legendary Black Cat of the Chronos Numbers, also the ex-assassin of Chronos and here I am barely able to move around. I feel sort of like a pregnant cat.

"Train, someone's at the door." Eve whispered as she walked next to the bed I was lying on.

I raised my head just enough to see the shadows under the door move around a bit before a knock followed. Oh how I wished that wasn't so forsakenly tired. If this was in my Chronos days, I would be wide awake and sitting at my desk with my hand on Hades the whole time. I managed to reach for Hades and forced myself into a sitting position as Eve went to the door and opened it.

I nearly gaped at the sight of Charden and Kyoko standing there. Charden seemed to be a bit intrigued and Kyoko was being Kyoko. I inclined my head to the side as I watched the way my hand shook with weakness. This was definitely their doing.

"What the hell did you people do to me?" I snarled as my hands fell into my lap.

Charden laughed politely. "Oh, hello Black Cat and mi'lady. We just came to stop by."

"Kuro-kun can still move around! Doctor Kanzaki was right about you. How do you feel?" the girl asked as she closed the door behind them.

"I feel like someone drugged me. What do you two want? I'm sure that Creed didn't just let you guys travel around on sick leave no matter how mentally deranged he is." I scoffed and fell onto my back.

"He just told us to come pay you a visit for a friendly chat. He said that he would have loved to come but he has some business to tend to such as that other sweeper girl, Rinslet. And we did drug you. Well, they drugged you. From yesterday when you all ate at the diner. You should really change your diet because we had your milk drugged with a muscle relaxer that works whether you sleep it off or not for at least a full twenty-four hours." Charden announced as he looked at Eve.

Eve was sitting on my bed reading some book that didn't care to know of. I barely knew where she got her books. I gripped onto the mattress and pulled myself onto my side. If only this ridiculous drug would wear off. If Sephiria and Mason saw me, they would ridicule me. Seriously? A muscle relaxer that works for a full damn day? That is crazy. Luckily I don't see them as a threat after all they did help us a few months ago.

"That's very nice." I said sarcastically. "Is Rinslet all right?"

Kyoko shook her head. "She got a few bruises from Echidna but she's fine."

"You're really out of shape. You of all people should have been able to know that your drink was drugged. Creed would not be happy to know about that." The blond man stated as if it was a well known fact.

"See what I mean Eve?" I growled.

She nodded.

"Now what do you want?"

"Creed wanted us to cordially invite you to the reunion. See, he had a slight change of plans so now this is how the game goes. All of Chronos has been invited and you are our main guest. Your friends have been invited as well, once they don't interfere with the main event." He handed Eve an invitation and a red rose. "The rose is for the Black Cat."

Eve placed the rose next to me and examined the invitation that was laced with the sweet unusual aroma of lilacs or something.

"Eve, that's the scent of lilac. You know the flower that's sometimes purple, mauve, or white." I drawled.

"Oh, Kuro-kun looks so helpless. I could just hug you." Kyoko chimed happily.

I reached for Hades again and aimed it at her head without flinching. _Seems like the drug is finally wearing off._ I grinned as I rested the hand holding Hades on my waist. What the hell was Creed planning? Why the hell would he invite Chronos and us? Is he trying to cause a bloodbath? We are both wanted by Chronos, mainly him, so why would he do something so…stupidly creepy?

"Is he trying to get us all killed? Even he isn't this crazy! This is like suicide." I shouted in disbelief.

"Tell me something that I don't know, but when you do come, please be prepared. You and he are going to execute the main event of the night. We must be going now. Until then Black Cat. Good bye mi'lady." Charden bowed gracefully to Eve and pulled Kyoko.

"Wait," I called out. "why does it seem like you freaks are leaving around information for us to follow intentionally?"

"Because we are. We know that you would have no problem finding us. Creed said that you of all people would know where it is whether you want to or not. The clues were left around for Chronos."

When they left I asked Eve for the invitation and opened it out of curiosity. They didn't call me Black Cat just because I was stealthy and brought bad luck to others. The invite read:

_Look to heaven_

_Know the sky_

_Remember that _

_The moon is mine._

_Above the stars of dreary night_

_Cast a shadow _

_Of forbidden light._

_Blood and chocolate_

_Taste their hidden wonders._

_Rich, succulent, passionate._

_Hate it._

I narrowed my eyes. What the hell was that supposed to mean? The weirdness of it was seeping through almost every word but it meant something. I couldn't quite understand what it was meaning but we had to focus on the moon. It all seemed too nostalgic but I could not remember for the life of me.

"Eve, we need Sven here as soon as possible. If Chronos is around we can't risk anything."

===)))8((

Author's Note: Tada! We are through. Next chapter's idea is forming greatly. I think some nice Chronos appearance is in store for you guys or something. I'm working on the idea in my mind. This was written during the song _**Quay Lai Nhin Ahn Turn Around**_ so thank Bao Thach, Shady Stone, and Nyugen Ðinh Vu. I can't wait until this story finishes. I'll be exasperated! This is personal oneshot month for me so I am very happy. Bleach is going to be a oneshot. And my story _Valentine's Day is for Confessions_ is going to be finished in one more chapter. Greatness. Then I am going to hit it off again with a rewrite where they aren't in senior high or something. No kids this time. It would be best if they're like in college or something. Anyway, adieu.

**I'm working on the next chapter guys. More to come when I type it out!**

_Creed's Rose_


	11. A Wary Cat

**Untitled**

**Chapter 10: A Wary Cat**

**Author's Note:** So last chapter was fun for me! The little thingy was out of blank thought and I'm deciphering it. I've got it figured out but only part of it I haven't properly decoded. That part is where damn ball is! I have an idea but I'm trying to make it fit. I love Charden and Kyoko. They lighten the mood of everything. Oh how I wish that I had a lot more in this chapter for you guys but I don't. I think school is a crappy thing this year. I'm flunking economics but passing everything else. Wtf? Not to mention strange new kids that stares at you and try to sit next to you by asking. Just sit man. I ain't gonna bite ch'ya. Um, Chronos is coming up next chapter because I need Sven right now.  
-

They say that things never go the way you want them to and I could never completely agree until now. Things were just getting screwed up for me in all corners no matter how I looked at it. Chrono's arrival in the area not only damaged my plan but Creed just absolutely fucked it up. It was supposed to be like a cool thing that you see in movies but now it was totally messed up. How did things ever get this way? I'm still trying to figure that out. How leads up to me asking why. Why was all of this happening now? I always brought bad luck to others so now Creed was bringing it back to me.

Sonuvabitch.

Dreadfully, I sent Eve out there to find Sven and bring him back. At the time that I sent her my body was still under the effects of that muscle relaxer that was like a paralyzer times ten. I was just achieving something that could be described as proper reflexes. As of now, I'm pretty worried about this whole thing. Chronos is out to get us, Creed has it in for us and out for me, and I just hate this entire fucking situation. I just can't win this time or any other time around. Maybe I should have just stuck with Chronos from the beginning of it all. I was better that way. I served them like a puppet and worked with a mental case for a partner whose interests were absolutely oblivious to me. That was the way I liked it and if by some steep bout of chance, we had an enemy just like Creed who wanted to wipe out the Chronos Numbers. That way would be so much easier then Chronos might be no more. But sadly, that is not the way things went and I'm stuck as a sweeper with two groups of people after me. I must be a really popular guy or my ass has very good bounty.

**WANTED: The Legendary Black Cat**

Wouldn't that be a cool poster to read? If I ever see one I swear that I'm going to tear it down regardless of where we are and who is looking. I am not the Legendary Black Cat any more. The day that I decided not to kill Eve marked it forever and took away my title. What point would it be to have a poster saying something like that? I can hear Sephiria's mimicking voice saying: _Oh, how far from grace you have fallen Number XIII. It was just a while ago that you were in the grace of the Chronos Numbers but now look at yourself. You are nothing more than a lowly sweeper._

What more can I wait to hear from her?

Nothing.

I don't want to see or hear any of them. I'm a disgrace. It was so much easier working for Chronos even with my sadistic partner. Chronos is where I belong but I can't leave. What about Eve, Rinslet, and Sven? What about getting Rinslet back? What about protecting Eve? Where did it all go? Was there even a point to such a resolve?

I paced across the room, deciding whether or not to go find Eve and Sven or to stay put until they came back. The sweeper half of me told me to stay put but the assassin half told me to go after them. Whenever a partner told you that they would be gone for a specific amount of time you could bet your life on it that they would return at that time but when they didn't come back and it was past that time by at least five minutes you knew that you had a problem on your hands.

If Sven knew that Chronos was around and if Eve had gotten to him they would have been back a long time ago. Judging by the details of the situation, I had to go unless I wanted to meet Chronos members face to face when they were as equally important to them.

I slipped on my shoes and left through the window which led to the balcony and emergency stairs outside of the window. As far as knowing where I was going, I didn't have a clue. You can't know where a person is going unless you see them leave. I lifter my body over the rail and stared down the steep drop that would greet me if I made a mistake. Honestly, if I got fucked up from doing this I was going to kill those two. I took one more deep breath then launched myself down face first. I grabbed hold of another rail and swung to another a bit farther away. My hand touched something really slimy- _**Ew**_-but I couldn't let go. Not unless I desperately wanted to fall to my official death. I took another breath and dropped a few more windows down before gripping tightly onto the following rail and flung myself over it while receiving a slight cut.

Never doing it again.

A frustrated sigh rolled off my tongue as I made the final jump down onto the pavement. We should have just hurried onto the next village and should have never listened to Gwendolyn. The only thing there are is pawns for Chronos to follow and things to get in our way. That basically means every town we decide to check out might be laced with Creed's pawns and Chronos' Numbers. Ah shit! I should have gone on vacation this year. Right. A vacation. We don't get those but sending sicko off to do it technically equated to the same thing.

I ran around in vain searching for them, not bothering to ask the pawns and pawnlettes if they had seen Sven and Eve. Even if they did see them they wouldn't tell me. Where were instincts when I needed them?

Wait a minute…if I were Sven and I left alone wouldn't I head to a bar or someplace with lots of women. Oh hell! Can that man not think with his dick? If we were vampires we should not sleep with our food and he would mean the death of us. I mean, how many people do you see fuck a sandwich before they eat it? Not many unless they're mentally deranged. But he'd go to the bar because you would find more information here.

Quickly I headed there at a record pace but skirted to a stop when I saw Sven and Eve against the wall surround by a few Chronos accessories. I bit my lips as me worst nightmare looked at me: Sephiria Arks.  
-

**Author's Note:** Wha la! I really need to stop with the cliff hangers. All right this story makes me feel really happy but this chapter is evil. Oh the things I came up with while typing this! Technically, this chapter and the next chapter will define which direction this story goes. How messed up is that? I want to strangle this chapter! XD This is like an example of how much I don't plan these stories. I dig my own grave sometimes. Oh well. What happens will happen. But what happens is going to be so Gelanti! See you guys until next time!

Creed's Rose


	12. A Captured Cat?

**Title:** Untitled

**Anime:** Black Cat

**Chapter 11:** A Captured Cat?

* * *

**Author's Note:** I declare this chapter really short due to lack of thought but the next piece of chapter is written. It will be short as well but the chapter preceding it will make up for it I think. I think that we are finally getting somewhere with this chapter's turning point. I'm proud of myself and angry at how long it took me to get here but thanks all of you who have been asking for updates.

* * *

Oh shit, I thought as I stared back into Sephiria's blue, child-like eyes. Why couldn't things ever go the way I wanted them to? Why in the name of precious Hades could I not run into them? It was all I had ever asked for yet look at what had happened. I hadn't asked to have Saya or my parents brought back to me either yet the minute I ask not to see someone I see them. Dammit! I could just die right now! I better be careful what I wish for because that might very well happen. I mean, look at how horrible my chances of escaping death are.

"Heartnet." She spoke with ease.

I narrowed my eyes and place my hands on Hades as I watched he begin to draw her sword. "Arks, it has been a while."

She went into stanz and nodded her head in agreement. "Indeed it has Number XIII."

"I wonder what brings you to this place. Were you trying to find me?"

"I see that you've developed a sense of humor after all this time. I hope that you can laugh in the face of death." She sneered.

"I thought that it was part of my job, Arks." I sniggered.

She narrowed her eyes and placed her hand on the sword's hilt. "Enough talk, Heartnet! It is time for you to be erased!"

Sephiria lunged forward at me as the members spread out far enough for us to fight but not far enough for me to shoot a hole into her. Some stayed near Eve and Sven while the others made sure to proceed into areas surrounding me that put me in a vulnerable position because they were in the range of my blind spot. Insignificant little pests…

"You're not so bad after being going for so many months." The woman laughed cynically in a somewhat polite manner.

I snorted as I held my ground, the sword cutting into my gun as a shower of sparks shot out as orihalcum gritted across orihalcum. "Must be very blind Sephiria or are you out of practice as well?"

"You wish."

She swung rapidly, barely missing my neck as it made an arc on my cheek but not deep enough for it to cut into my mouth or become fatal. The blood slid down the right side of my face and onto the shirt. She knew that I couldn't fire Hades without risking hitting Eve and Sven as well. That was the reason why she was ensuring that she kept her back to them and her face to me. Every one of the Chronos cronies had an orihalcum something and that made things very tight. How far did Chronos fall since I was gone or was this a one-time occasion just for me? I feel so honour. As if…

"You are Chronos' property. You have been with us long enough to know what happens to a traitor and an enemy of the Chronos Numbers."

Right, I was also a traitor in their eyes. I didn't do anything to deserve this. What Creed did has nothing to do with me yet I am being held accountable for my actions and his. I would suppose that this is karma's second bout of conflicts with me and I don't like it at all. If Chronos only wanted my head for not erasing Eve I would sincerely accept my fate but they thought that I had betrayed Chronos and allowed Creed to kill them. Talk about false accusations.

"I only did one thing-well, two if you include Jenos-but it wasn't worth this." I snarled.

"You know damn right that everything you have done so far added onto the punishment. Even after killing your own Belze and I were considering a lower form of punishment other than death. So was Mason, but to risit punishment in the name of someone so vile and some unknown reason other than nothing has sealed your fate." She attacked again with enough force to make me moved back a few inches.

I cursed under my breath as I used Hades to block again. "I did it for something other than nothing. It's called Freedom. It's something that you people don't know about."

"Well, it will be your demise!" she shouted.

Orihalcum strings attached around my legs from Jenos' Excelion, pulling me into a tight grip that was sure to sever my limbs if I moved at all. If I didn't move it would still be the same thing. Anubis's sharp teeth sink into my as my last sight in the world was Sephiria's sword impaling into my chest.

I coughed vigorously as blood splattered onto the ground and Hades dropped to the floor beneath my feet. I flinched at the sight of my own blood as the world began to fade into a blurry mess of colors. Faintly I heard Eve and Sven call out my names but it was too late to ask for forgiveness.

If this darkness is death, I wonder if I should truly welcome it. They say that the white leads to heaven so where does this darkness set forth to?


	13. An Imaginary Cat

**Untitled**

**Chapter 12**

**An Imaginary Cat  
**

* * *

Author's Note: So well, I wrote this chapter a looooong time ago and I did say that it was going to be short so just like I promised it is short. Not much of a Christmas fan so I never write any Christmas fanfics or original fics of any kind. I just continue on with my life so that's me for the year. I might have T.S.A and The Uchiha Chronicles: Sasuke's Diary updated before next year but I'm not sure. I just might decide to write up those four stories I have pending for a few people. I still need to do those…so on a good note…some stuff are being updated. Merry Saturnalia! Happy New Years!

* * *

I do believe that it is rather dark in here. Am I alive or dead? I am not sure. I _**am**_ in the midst of thinking, am I not? Perhaps in death we have coherent thoughts which we can use to confess our sins to whatever god or gods exist. Well, I do not believe in god but I believe in wills and determination of many kinds. "What is the difference between the two?" you may wonder. Well, in order to be determined, you must have a will to carry it out to the end; thus, will is the stuff determination is made of.

In accordance to my sin: Forgive me for I have and always will sin, forgive me for committing murder in the name of Chronos instead of Train's precious name, forgive me for the things I have said within my heart, and forgive me for being a complete and utter failure.

In respect to myself and to it all, I am still weak and always will be. My heart has been softened with friendly gestures of peace and thanks and my resolve has become irresolute. At one point in my shortly-lived life, such a resolve was irrevocable and immutable but then I met Saya: she died in the hands of my partner. Later, I met Sven and Eve who further weakened my newly reawakened resolve. How could I ever be strong?

I cannot.

Today is the day that I may have died, if not in body, in spirit. Convincing me that I should remain the same is a job for a fool because if I am alive right now, Sven and Eve would know that it is pointless to try. In the midst of trying to protect them and fight without getting then in the way, I get, or nearly got, killed. They have only been giant inconveniences on my behalf, mere appurtenances.

I don't need happiness, or love, or friendship. I only need myself. We were all born without these things; therefore, we can live without them. Each thing that we have become attached to or feel as a necessity since birth has and always will be an appurtenant substance. Anything that is subjective is an appurtenance.

They say that the shortest route to happiness is that of death which holds no thoughts or knowledge of the world because of my coherent thoughts, does that mean I am, in fact, alive? Does that mean that I must suffer once more in this cruel life?

Oh for fuck's sake! Let me be damned to eternal slumber!

* * *

Author's Note: So someone was being a religious bashing fanatic during R.K class. Hah! I actually got in a bit of trouble for this because I just headed up that page to gain the appearance of me doing some work. After class, my classmates were all like "OMG, do you really believe that? Do you not believe in God?" I'm like "Yes, I believe in god but I don't believe in religions." Duh duh duh duh! Epic moment after that. XD I enjoyed the moment though. So I'm sorry for the short chapter but at least I'll be back on track again for next year perhaps.


End file.
